


Running on Empty

by townshend



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic can run without breakfast, but some fuel sure makes it a whole lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone on Tumblr, to cheer her up from some anonymous harassment she was getting.

Sonic yawned (not for show this time - he was actually tired), leaning against a tree. Sally had him on some kind of mission to do something that was probably important, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He hadn't gotten breakfast that morning, and it was like his fuel tank was sitting at Dangerously Empty, which was seriously way uncool.

Just then, wind flitted through the trees, carrying a voice with it. "Sonic!" the voice cried, and Sonic recognized the pitch and timbre easily enough. His ears perked, and he turned, squinting through the sunlight to find the source.

"Tails?" he asked. "Didn't Sal want you to stay back in Knothole?" He crossed his arms over his chest. Tails was coming up fast, gliding through the air. Sonic noticed belatedly that Tails had a knapsack in his hands, holding the straps tightly as he sped towards his friend.

"You forgot your backpack!" Tails landed gracefully a couple feel away, handing the bag to Sonic. "Your breakfast and lunch is in there! Sally says you'll be gone all day, so I packed two meals."

Sonic brightened, his ears perking happily. "No way!" He grabbed for the bag, tearing it open, hands quickly finding the warm chili-dogs still wrapped in foil. There were two, like Tails had said, but Sonic didn't care for rationing for lunch, and he ripped the foil open, devouring one and then the other at breakneck speed. Tails blinked, surprised.

"Hey! One of those was for lunch! You were supposed to--"

"Can't talk, gotta run!" Sonic grinned, tossing the crumpled foil back into his bag. (He wouldn't want to litter, after all.) "Catch ya later, Tails!" With that, Sonic swung the bag onto his shoulders and sped away, suddenly recharged, leaving a very confused Tails in a cloud of dust.


End file.
